Roses Growing In The Shadows
by Thiefshippingfan
Summary: Forbidden Love is an overused term,but there is no other term for it when our trusted wizard,falls for the bewitching Morgana.The 2 of them must find a way to keep this love a secret.Will it blossom in their grim,lonely world or is it doomed to fail?
1. Untimely Decisions

Roses growing in the shadows

Chapter 1: Untimely Decisions 

**A/N:**

**Hey, everyone I'm theifshipping fan. This is my first fanfiction so I'm getting my friend drivenbyrevenge to betaread my work just in case. As you know this is MerlinXMorgana, if you don't like the pairing, press the back button right now! If you do like it then read on and please enjoy :D**

Sweat was dripping from his head as he knew the time would soon come when Morgana would strike Uther again. _Arthur is not ready to be a king_ ,Merlin thought to himself, yet he knew Arthur would be the best king in the entire history of Camelot just not yet. Keeping Uther and Arthur safe was a full time job for just a simple 'servant boy' or though it had seemed to be that way to the mortal eye. Merlin had held the secret very close to his heart if it ever got out to the king he would be executed.

Merlin stroked his short, brown hair back and yawned, looking at the time. He stumbled out of bed, still yawning and walked into the next room where Gaius was waiting with breakfast on the wretched wooden table. Merlin looked around the room and continued on, he had felt as if something was going on but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"You're a late riser this morning Merlin," Gaius said, swiftly as he placed his glasses on the table. Merlin nodded and began to eat the old vial porridge Gaius had prepared for him, wondering if he had remembered. There was a knock at the door followed by the sound of squeaky hinges as Arthur let himself in.

"Do you think this is your day off Merlin?" Arthur snorted demandingly. Merlin shook his head and placed the porridge on the table.

"My chambers are a mess Merlin, the king would have you executed if he saw them in such a state," Arthur continued naggingly. Merlin followed Arthur and said nothing, giving Gaius a look when he exited was all the speaking he needed to do.

"So I was thinking after you cleaned my chambers, got my breakfast, cleaned my armour and went on a hunting trip with me maybe we could discuss the matter of it being your birthday today," Arthur said with a slight smile. Merlin laughed and looked at Arthur.

"I wasn't joking about what I just said about the Chambers being cleaned, my breakfast, my armour or the hunting trip so what are you waiting for?" Arthur said with a sly expression on his face. _That'd be right_, Merlin thought to himself. Merlin was exhausted by the time he had finally finished the armour but sure enough he still had to go on that hunting trip with Arthur like he was expected to. Merlin sighed and walked back up to Arthur's chambers, he knocked there was no reply, he knocked yet again still no reply, Merlin let himself in.

"Woah, Arthur I did knock I promise." Merlin said in shock, after all Arthur was standing there in his underwear getting dressed.

"What's the matter Merlin, you're acting like you've never seen a man in underwear before." Arthur said chuckling.

Merlin covered his eyes and turned running into the door attempting to exit it.

"Merlin are you okay?" Arthur said then continued laughing.

Merlin said nothing, he had gone red with embarrassment and decided to go back home.

"Happy Birthday Merlin!" Gaius said happily as Merlin Walked in the door.

"Oh thanks Gaius," Merlin said with a shocked look still on his face.

"Merlin are you okay you look like you've seen a ghost." Gaius said concerned.

"You don't know the half of it." Merlin said briefly.

There was a knock at the door, "Who is it?" Gaius answered.

"It's Arthur, is Merlin there?" Arthur asked from the other side of the door.

Gaius looked at Merlin who was shaking his head, "No, he isn't here I thought he was with you." Gaius said suspiciously.

"Well when you see him, tell him to come to my chambers immediately," Arthur said in disbelief that Merlin wasn't there.

"Will do," Gaius said looking over at Merlin "What's going on?"

"Nothing Gaius." Merlin said trying to be secretive.

"Merlin, you're a bad liar now tell me what is going on," Gaius demanded.

"Well, I kind of walked in when Arthur was getting dressed," Merlin mumbled.

"Didn't you knock? And what do u mean getting dressed he had clothes on, right?" Gaius asked.

"Well yes but there was no response so I wanted to make sure he was alright and he was standing there in his underwear..." Merlin said, trailing off at the end.

Gaius burst out in laughter.

"Gaius this isn't funny!" Merlin said, feeling embarrassed again.

"Sorry Merlin and you can't avoid him forever you know." Gaius said, chuckling still.

Merlin sighed, "Any news on Morgana?"

"No, she's been missing for weeks now." Gaius answered.

"It's much easier this way I must say, not having to worry about people seeing me using my powers against her since she is gone." Merlin said briefly looking at the floor.

Gaius put Merlin's Dinner on the table, _Oh yay cooked rat, _Merlin thought to himself forcing himself to eat it.

"So you and Arthur, huh?" Gaius said teasing.

"You're so funny Gaius." Merlin said sticking his tongue out, "You should have seen the look on Arthur's face."

There was a knock at the door, "Maybe it's your boyfriend Merlin, three visits in one day I must say I didn't know you two were serious." Gaius joked, opening the door.

"Merlin, you're going to have to come with us, you have been accused of using magic!" The guards said.

Gaius looked at Merlin with a concerned look.

**A/N: Well that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it! Please review .**** Special thanks go to Drivenbyrevenge without whom I would have never attempted to write this :D**


	2. The Tranquillity is Broken

Roses growing in the shadows

Chapter 2: The Tranquillity is Broken

**A/N: **

**Heya all, have been a bit busy with math related stuff so, I apologise that my updates won't be as frequent as I would like them to be and to drivenbyrevenge thanks a lot for believing the idea for the fanfiction would work when no one else did, it really means a lot :)**

The guards rushed forward and grabbed Merlin "Come on now we don't have all day." They said applying force.

Gaius followed as the guards began dragging Merlin to Arthur's quarters, the guards knocked "We got Merlin, as you requested," They said.

Arthur opened the door with a serious look on his face and said firmly, "Now come on Merlin you can't keep us all waiting like this."

The Guards pushed Merlin in the door, "Happy Birthday Merlin!" Gwen, Arthur and Gaius cheered.

Merlin let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thanks guys." He said looking at Gaius to say _why didn't you tell me?_

"I must say Merlin; you almost looked as worried as you did earlier on today," Arthur laughed

"What happened earlier today?" Asked Gwen in a confused tone.

"Well I was getting..." Arthur began.

"I don't think she needs to know that Arthur!" Merlin said interrupting, very embarrassed over the whole incident.

"Umm, ok then," Gwen shrugged, then picked up a present and passed it to Merlin, "Here Merlin this is for you, I know it isn't much but take it."

Merlin grabbed the present, "Gwen no, you shouldn't have, honestly," He said trying to give it back.

"Don't be silly Merlin, just open it." Gwen said, forcing the box onto him.

Merlin was surprised to see Gwen had gotten him a stone of some sort, "Oh, thanks Gwen." Merlin said, staring at the rock.

"I knew you would like it," Gwen smiled.

Merlin looked around the room feeling awkward and not knowing what to do next.

"Any more presents?" Gwen asked.

Arthur shook his head, "Nope, oh and Merlin think yourself lucky about that hunting trip today," Arthur said smirking.

Merlin laughed, _typical Arthur_ he thought to himself, "Merlin we should be getting back," Gaius nodded, opening the door.

"Okay, well thanks guys," Merlin smiled. He stepped towards the doorway and ran straight into Uther.

"It's just not your day today is it Merlin?" Arthur chuckled

"What's going on here?" Uther asked, grumpily.

"Nothing, father we were just holding a little party for Merlin's birthday," Arthur said looking at Merlin.

"A PARTY? At a time like this, Arthur you should be ashamed Morgana is out there somewhere missing and you're in here throwing a party for a servant boy, off with you three now." Uther said moving from in front of the door.

Gwen, Merlin and Gaius rushed out of the door, as they got further away they could hear Uther's shouting still as clear as day.

"Honestly Arthur," Uther Snarled, "All this for what? Some servant boy."

Merlin and Gaius headed back home still hearing the repetitive yelling, Gaius opened the door and Merlin headed for his room.

"Oh and Merlin I have something for you," Gaius called him back.

Merlin walked towards Gaius feeling uneasy over the whole incident with Arthur and Uther, Gaius handed Merlin the present.

"Open it," He said in a mysterious voice.

Merlin smiled as he unwrapped his present,

"Don't we already have one of these Gaius?" Merlin asked, holding the spell book.

"Don't you mean, don't I have one of these, this one is for you so you won't mess up my shelves borrowing my books all the time," Gaius replied, with a slight smile.

Merlin took the book and continued off, heading to his room with the book Gaius had given to him and placed it in the cupboard in between all of his clothes. He laid down on his bed trying to get comfortable, "Merlin are you going to bed already? It's only six," Gaius asked sticking his head in the door.

_I really need to get a lock for that door,_ Merlin thought to himself. "No I'm just resting Gaius." Merlin said slowly dozing off.

"Okay good, because I need you to help me soon." Gaius explained, closing the door.

Gaius then got started on the potion he had to prepare for the maid Gwen, who had been having trouble sleeping ever since Morgana went missing.

Several minutes later Gaius opened Merlin's door, "Okay Merlin I need your help..." Gaius urged, trailing off at the end realising Merlin was asleep_, that boy is as much help as a mouse_ Gaius thought to himself, _of course one of those would cost a lot less to feed and take care of...Hey what if I got a mouse?_ Gaius continued to think, closing the door.

The sound of gravel moving around grew louder and louder through the room, the sun shined threw the curtains, a figure stepped out of the carriage.

"Lady Morgana, is that really you?" A voice called.

Merlin began to toss and turn "No! Not Morgana!" He yelled.

Morgana stepped out of the carriage with a bewildered look and burn marks on her face, her clothes torn and blood stained. A crowd gathered around the carriage. The driver of the carriage's body fell on the ground making a huge thud, his energy appeared to be drained, the warning bells were sounded. Morgana scowled at Merlin as he walked towards the carriage driver where Gaius was slouched over him, with a rather horrified expression on his face.

"What is it Gaius?" Merlin asked bending down near Gaius.

"See this on his face?" Gaius asked holding the man's head up

Merlin looked down, "Gaius what is that thing on his face?"

"It's a curse." Gaius uttered quietly, trying to scare the citizens of Camelot.

The man's chest began to heave; his breathing was getting louder and faster with each second going past, 'till finally he managed to pull himself up "Your doom will come soon!" he yelled, struggling to breath then collapsed straight back onto the ground.

**A/N: Well that was the second chapter. I hope you liked it! Please review, constructive criticism will not offend, Thanks a lot :D Thanks to drivenbyrevenge for the betareading.**


	3. Unexpected Predictions

Roses growing in the shadows

Chapter 3: Unexpected Predictions

**A/N:**

**Reminder to all out there: never over think anything, I was over thinking this chapter and I just couldn't write it then I stopped thinking about it and it just came to me ^.^ I do not own Merlin, someone else does, -cries-. **** Thanks to ****drivenbyrevenge for the betareading :D**

"I'm not exactly sure what this means, Gaius, but I have a feeling that witch is behind it," Merlin explained, looking over at Morgana noticing she had a sly smirk on her face.

Gaius nodded, "This isn't going to be easy, Merlin, after all she is the King's ward."

"Morgana!" Merlin yelled in his sleep, Arthur had walked into his room that very moment.

"Merlin, Wake up, it's Arthur, I need you to clean my armour for the tournament," Arthur said, shaking Merlin back and forth.

Merlin opened his eyes, blinking away the memory of the strange dream and looking up at Arthur, "Oh hey Arthur. What time is it?" he responded yawning.

"It's time for you to clean my armour and I didn't know that you dreamed of Morgana...You know she would never go for you, she is the King's ward and...well you're just a servant boy," Arthur said with a smirk on his face, "Now get up!" He continued, walking out of the room.

_He thinks I like Morgana, that's ridiculous, I could never like HER...she's__ my enemy, no she's my arch rival! _Merlin shook his head in thought, getting out of bed and heading into the next room; where Gaius was busily making the potion for Gwen, still.  
Merlin Yawned, "Good morning, Gaius, still working on that potion I see," He said, barely awake.  
"It would have been done by now if someone didn't doze off last night," Gaius remarked. "Oh sorry to hear you fell asleep," Merlin replied heading towards the door. Gaius laughed to himself, still considering getting a mouse.

Merlin walked toward where Arthur's armour laid, noticing Arthur was already there, "Well what are you waiting for Merlin? This is a very important tournament and I can't afford to be late, not after what happened yesterday," Arthur said impatiently. "Sorry about that," Merlin replied getting Arthur's armour ready. "No, don't be it's not your fault. I never should have let Gwen talk me into it, I should know better…" Arthur said trailing off as Merlin applied the armour to Arthur's body.

"Here's your sword," Merlin nodded, passing Arthur the sword with a smile.

Arthur looked vaguely at the sword, and then walked towards the tournament grounds, with Merlin trailing behind him.

"Look Merlin, thanks for getting my armour ready and all, but don't you have something else to do?" Arthur remarked sternly.

Merlin felt cut, after all he was the only reason Arthur had won the last tournaments but no one besides Gaius knew that, he nodded then walked off, heading back to the market area.

"Merlin, I thought you would be at the tournament, watching Arthur," Gaius said, filling up a bucket of water.

"Apparently, I'm not good enough to watch..." Merlin remarked.

"I'm sure he didn't mean that," Gaius said briefly.

"I don't know about that, Gaius, he seemed pretty damn sure about it," Merlin replied.

"Come on now, Merlin, he is under a lot of pressure...what with being the prince of Camelot. Are you coming upstairs or not?" Gaius asked.

Merlin nodded, following Gaius back and then heading to his room, "I think I might read that spell book that you got me Gaius," Merlin sighed, heading out of his room then to the table.

Merlin opened the book and started reading, the sun began coming through the blinds and filling the room with light, the sound of gravel moving began to fill the room. _This seems awfully familiar_, Merlin thought closing the book and placing it in his room then heading to the window. A figure stepped out of the carriage, "Lady Morgana is that you?" A voice called. _This cannot be happening! _Merlin continued thinking to himself.

"Morgana?" Gaius exclaimed, "Come on Merlin lets go check if it is," Gaius pursed his lips in confusion, putting his glasses on the table. Merlin followed saying nothing, _maybe it's just a coincidence and it isn't really Morgana down there, yeah that's got to be it, _Merlin thought trying to re-assure himself. When they had reached out side Merlin's fears had been confirmed...his dream was coming true, it was Morgana! _Am I dreaming? _Merlin asked himself, pinching his own shoulder. All of a sudden carriage driver fell out of the carriage causing a huge thud, Gaius was no longer standing near Merlin he had ran over to the man and was slouching over him. As Merlin walked over Morgana scowled at him, _Okay I think I have established this isn't a dream… _Merlin swallowed nervously.

Morgana was smirking evilly in her blood drenched and torn clothes as Uther rushed over from where he'd left from The Tournament, her facial expression then changed.

"Morgana!" Uther cried, running over to hug her, Morgana forced herself to hug the wretched old man, that brought her sister so much hatred.

"Your doom will come soon!" The carriage driver yelled in a hoarse voice, no one quite sure who he was talking to, nor were they watching him very closely. He then collapsed back onto the ground, just like in Merlin's dream.

A crowd began to walk over from the tournament and see what all the commotion was about, Merlin and Gaius took the man up to their quarters for examination. No one was taking much attention to them, struggling to carry him, they were all too busy surrounding Morgana and watching the Tournament. _My arms are going to fall off soon, _Merlin thought to himself.

When Gaius and Merlin finally reached the door, they soon realised they had a Dilemma on their hands. How would they open the door?  
"Umm, Gaius this plan of yours was good and all but how are we going to open this door?" Merlin asked.

"Umm, Well I hadn't gotten that far ahead in my plan…" Gaius said, trailing off.

Gwen ran towards them, "Have you heard? Lady Morgana is back," Gwen said happily.

"Yeah, we heard, this is her carriage driver. Oh, could you possibly open the door please Gwen?" Merlin asked, nearly dropping the man.

Gwen smiled and opened the door, "I'm going to see Morgana now," She said running down the corridor like a little child running for candy.

Merlin and Gaius placed the man on the softly on the table, "That was a task and a half," Gaius said, almost collapsing.

"Gaius, Are you alright?" Merlin asked rushing forward to catch him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gaius lied, "You should go check on Arthur," Gaius finished.

"But, Gaius you nearly just collapsed! I can't just leave you." Merlin explained.

Gaius looked at Merlin defiantly, "Merlin, listen to me…you have to go to where Arthur is…trust me…it's your destiny…"

"Is Arthur in trouble?" Merlin asked curiously, still being stubborn over the whole incident.

"He will be if you don't get down there soon," Gaius mumbled softly, slurring at the last few words as he drifted from consciousness.

**A/N: Well that was the third chapter. I hope you liked it! Please Review, It means a lot and also helps me to write more accurate chapters to your liking, thanks :D  
P.S: Driven you're absolutely awesome and if it wasn't for all your face palming, strangely enough I don't think I would of gotten this chapter done, lol XD**


	4. Emotions Flare

Roses Growing In The Shadows

Chapter 4: Emotions Flare

**A/N: **

**Heyya all it's Theifshipping fan, back with another chapter….. Finally :D Will update as soon as I can and please enjoy :)**

"Gaius!" Merlin yelled, shaking him back and forth. _What should I do? I can't just leave him here…but Gaius would want me to go protect Arthur…_ Merlin continued to think then ran down to where the tournament was taking place to see Arthur fighting; _wow his opponent is really good, but a little too good, _Merlin thought watching the fight. The opponent had knocked the sword out of Arthurs hand and he was on the ground, completely defenceless, the opponent showed no signs of mercy and was going in for the final lunge.

Merlin thought back to the spell book he was reading earlier on in the day. _What was that spell? _He thought, but then he remembered, Merlin said the words causing Arthur's opponent's hand to begin burning. Arthur rolled to dodge the oncoming sword then grabbed it. The anonymous opponent began ripping their glove off, Arthur put the sword up to where the opponent's heart was located, "Take off the helmet now and tell us who you are." Arthur said, in a threatening tone.

The opponent removed their helmet; a gasp came from what was left of the crowd.

"You're a woman." Arthur said in shock.

"Don't seem so shocked Arthur Pendragon, the name's Morgause." She said in a rather rough tone of voice dropping her helmet as Arthur lowered the sword.

"This cannot be, a woman with such strength," Arthur said amazed.

"You had better believe it," Morgause said coldly, looking over at Merlin.

Merlin raised an eyebrow then realised Arthur was staring at him as well as if to say_ what are you doing here? _Merlin remembered about Gaius, Arthur was the least of his problems now that he was out of danger. Merlin ran back up to where Gaius laid unconscious, _There has to be something that'll wake him up here somewhere, _Merlin thought looking through Gaius' potions. Merlin looked at potion that had a label on it that read: For hangovers, _Gaius doesn't drink _Merlin thought to himself. "Ah well this is bound to do the trick," Merlin shrugged opening Gaius's mouth and pouring the whole lot in, then shaking Gaius back and forth, "Come on Gaius!" Merlin yelled.

Gaius's eyes sprang open, "Do you really think I'd let you win that easily?" Gaius sneered.

_That doesn't sound like Gaius' voice, _Merlin thought, confused.

"Morgana, what have you done to Gaius!" Merlin yelled.

"Gaius is all part of the plan he wasn't useful around here anyway. I have taken his soul and moved it to the body of the dead carriage driver enabling me to control Gaius's body," Morgana explained as if it was simple, whilst controlling Gaius from a location that was unknown to Merlin.

Merlin ran over to the carriage driver and began shaking his body and saying "Gaius!"

"It's no use Merlin, he can't hear you," Morgana snarled.

"Now to get Gaius's body executed and there by leaving his soul in a dead body, he will never live again," Morgana continued laughing.

"I won't let you!" Merlin yelled jumping in front of the door.

"If that's how you want it," Morgana said coldly, casting a spell on Merlin to send him flying across the room into a wall leaving him unconscious.

Morgana laughed, "That was far too easy, now to change this voice of mine."

Morgana coughed, _let's try it then _she thought. "I'm an ugly old man," Morgana said mimicking Gaius's voice, _perfect! _She thought.

"So, Morgause what brings you to Camelot?" Arthur asked curiously, "Was it other reasons or just to make a total fool of me in public?" Arthur finished.

Morgause laughed, "A bit of both really," She answered briefly looking off into space.

Arthur looked around tense and unsure of what to say next.

"Surely, the strong Arthur Pendragon isn't intimidated by a woman," Morgause said in a playful manner.

"No, of course not," Arthur said laughing at Morgues's last remark.

Morgause began to get side tracked from the fact she was meant to make sure Arthur was out of the way so they could kill Uther.

"So what city did you come from?" Arthur asked,_**suspicious**_ that maybe she might be from an untrusted city.

"Um…." Morgause trailed off, "Is that really important?" Morgues asked.

"Look Morgause, it doesn't matter what city you come from. Now, can you just tell me?" Arthur demanded.

Morgause hesitated to answer, "Look it was nice meeting you and all but I have to go," Morgause stuttered then walked off

"Morgause, wait! Arthur yelled running after her, Morgause stopped and turned around.

"What?" asked Morgause.

"Come on, you don't have to tell me where you came from but just come back and let's talk some more," Arthur explained.

_Why is he trying so hard? Why is it so hard to leave him? _Morgause thought to herself walking back with Arthur.

"So how'd you learn to fight like that?" Arthur asked, impressed with her fighting skills that she had shown earlier.

"My mother taught me, she was a strong woman," Morgause said with a sad tone of voice.

"I'm sure she was," Arthur nodded and squeezed her shoulder, it obviously hurt her to speak of her mother. He moved his hand to hers, as a gesture of understanding, nothing else.

_What the hell is he doing? _Morgause thought to herself, not wanting to move her hand.

Morgause looked at Arthur with a smile; Arthur smiled back feeling odd due to what he had just done. He'd never felt these feelings…What were they?

Morgause sat there looking into Arthur's green eyes, there was something about him that made her feel different than anyone else ever had. Morgause wasn't the type of person to let anyone except for Morgana get close to her after her mother's decease and her father's disappearance, she had been left to fend for herself.

_What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so weird? Am I sick? _Arthur thought to himself.

"What's wrong Arthur? You look like you've been struck by lightning," Morgause said chuckling and feeling awkward.

**A/N:**** Well that was the Fourth chapter. I hope you liked it! :D Please Review, I know what you're thinking **_**isn't this a MerlinXMorgana fic? **_**It surely is but… :D I'm not going to say much more otherwise I might give away the plot a bit but thanks for reading ^.^ And don't forget to review, it is much appreciated and also a special thanks to ****drivenbyrevenge for the betareading :D**


	5. At Beginning's Ends

Roses Growing In The Shadows

Chapter 5: At Beginning's Ends

**A/N: **

**Well here is chapter five, I know it takes me ages to update and for that I apologise. **

Arthur, chuckled, feeling awkward, _why is this beginning to be so awkward? _He thought to himself, gazing over at Morgause.

Morgause stared into the distance; she looked as though she had something better to do.

Arthur sighed, "Am I holding you up, Morgause?" He asked, looking disappointed.

"No, no." Morgause said seeming to be spiteful.

Arthur gulped he couldn't think straight, but he wanted to make conversation, "Uh…well then, Morgause…how are you on the subject of…pie?" _Pie? Where did that come from? What's wrong with me?_

"Pie? Are you serious?" Morgause Chuckled.

Arthur looked down at his feet uncomfortably, "Uh no, of course not," he lied.

Arthur felt that Morgause had gotten closer him, lifting his eyes from his shoes he noticed she was still holding his hand, Arthur didn't know what to do he felt a sudden urge come over him, and he couldn't control it. He lent forward and kissed Morgause, then lent back smiling.

"What the hell was that! Morgause asked giving him a strange look. _What's going on with this guy?_

"Umm, I'm sorry I should be going," Arthur explained, standing up.

Morgause grabbed his arm, "Wait! Stop right there…Where do you think you're going?" she said, pulling him down next to her.

Arthur looked concerned, _is she going to hit me? _

Morgause looked at him, a strange expression on her face

"Look Morgause, I can explain…." Arthur said getting interrupted at the end by Morgause kissing him passionately.

Arthur looked at Morgause surprised, "I had no idea you felt like this" Arthur , idiotically.

"Look, you tell anyone about this you will die," Morgause replied cunningly, walking off.

Arthur sat there with a confused look on his face, _Wow, this girl is hard to crack…just when I think I'm understanding her…boom! _Arthur thought confused, fixing up his hair with his hands.

Morgause walked off hand to her head, _Argh, what have I done? _She thought to herself, confused. She then began fidgeting with the bracelet she was wearing. _I must not let Morgana find out, otherwise I'm in for some trouble, after all I was meant to kill him; maybe it would have been better off that way. _She finished thinking sighing nervously. _I can't do it now, _she thought, _but why not? He's just another royal prince, what makes him different from the rest? _Strangely enough, Morgause just couldn't get the courage to fulfill the necessary deed.

"Argh, Damn!" Morgause cursed. Hitting her hand against the brick wall, _why did this prince boy matter so much?_ Whatever the reason, Morgause just couldn't think of it. Morgause let out a little scream after hitting the brick wall which she did so with a lot of force, she looked down at her now mangled looking hand, _Why the hell did I do that? _Morgause thought feeling a lot of pain and seemed really confused.

Merlin sprang up.

"I thought I knocked you out!" Morgana stretched.

"Come on Morgana, you got to give me a little more credit," Merlin said, looking serious.

Morgana laughed, "Give you credit? Phfft… please you're just a little servant boy, who thinks he can change the world with his little magic abilities."

Merlin frowned, "Bitch," he mumbled, which was a rather strong word for Merlin. He was quite irritated, understandably

"What was that Merlin?" Morgana made Gaius's face scowl.

"Ehh, I said you're a witch…" Merlin lied.

"I heard what you actually said and for that you're going to pay, servant boy!" She said mocking Merlin and still mimicking Gaius's voice.

Merlin frowned even more, _Okay this time she had crossed the line! _And with that thought our young dark haired wizard's green eyes lit up casting a spell that sent Gaius's body, which was possessed by Morgana into the bookshelves.

Morgana laughed "You foolish boy, the only one your harming here is Gaius's body,"

Merlin's eyes widened, Morgana spoke the truth, _So much for that plan. _He thought.

Morgana marched Gaius's body forth, "Move!" she demanded.

Merlin stood his ground, still trying to work out what to do next.

"I'll give you one thing, you're determined, but completely stupid," Morgana declared, with a laugh.

Merlin laughed, _Morgana has no idea what she is up against _Merlin smiled to himself a little. His thoughts began to become more rapid and spin around in his head until he remembered something, a spell in fact.

Merlin's timid green eyes lit up once more, putting a spell on Gaius's body which without the antidote could kill it.

"Argh! What the hell have you done?" Morgana chocked. For the longer she stayed in Gaius's dying body the slimmer her chance was of escaping.

"What I had to do." Merlin said, stroking his brown thick hair back into place.

"You know, Gaius's body is going to die now and his soul will be useless!" Morgana wheezed, holding Gaius's throat, chocking.

"It was let you escape his body and get him executed or watch you die in front of me," Merlin said, coldly.

Morgana cursed, and then left Gaius's body and his soul went back into the dying body.

Merlin ran and grabbed his spell book out of his room and threw it on the table flicking through the pages to find the spell that would remove the curse that he had put on Gaius's body.

"Mer….lin….. Merl…in…What's happening?" Gaius struggled to say feeling death's cold chill overcome him.

Merlin ignored him flicking through the pages, he had no time for chit chat, he had to find that spell and find it fast.

Gaius put his hand to his chest feeling a heaving The life could be seen draining out of him as he laid there on the wooden floor, finally his eye lids closed.

Merlin found the spell and was quite pleased with himself unaware of Gaius's condition, Merlin casted the spell his green eyes lighting up once more.

He smiled to himself, he had done it…or so he had thought. He looked down at his friend…he laid on the ground, not breathing.

"Gaius! No this cannot be happening!" Merlin cried desperately.

Merlin got his hands and placed them on to Gaius's chest trying to get the air circulating again, he looked down at him, noticing his lips were blue and there was no sign of life left in him.

"No!" Merlin screamed then placed his head onto Gaius, crying.

**A/N:**** Well that was the Fifth chapter. I hope you liked it! :D Please Review ^.^ Thanks to drivenbyrevenge for the betareading :D **


	6. Regretted Decisions

Roses Growing In The Shadows

Chapter 6: Regretted Decisions 

**A/N: **

**Chapter six is proudly sponsored by Yugios they're Yugilicious ^.^**

Merlin shook Gaius's body back and forth, but his friend indeed had taken his last breaths.

Merlin cursed, kicking the bookshelf, "Gaius, you cannot do this to me," Merlin bit his lip, with tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

Merlin sat beside the body of his friend and checked for a pulse yet again, Merlin was getting desperate. There was no pulse, he checked yet again, still no pulse, Merlin kept checking, but deep down he knew Gaius was gone.

"Gaius this is no time for jokes." Merlin, said barely understandable with the tears staining his face and confusion slurring his speech.

_Gaius thinks, I hated him! _Merlin thought, _the last thing he saw was me flicking through a book while he lay on the floor in unbearable pain! I'm such an idiot! _Merlin thought feeling guilty, looking at Gaius's body.

Merlin stayed, the young wizard didn't move for several hours from over the body of his protector, his keeper, and of course his friend, the only one on Merlin's side who knew and supported his magic abilities. What was Merlin going to do without him?

Arthur bit his lip confused over what had happened with him and Morgause, then decided now would be a good time then any to apologise to Merlin over the whole don't watch my tournament incident that had occurred earlier that day.

Arthur wasn't the type to knock; he just walked in and turned around closing the door not seeing Merlin being over Gaius crying, "Look Merlin, I'm sorry about earlier on today but you do understand you can be a pest sometimes…" Arthur explained turning around then seeing Merlin crying.

Merlin was never the type to cry, he showed all types of emotions but crying was definitely not one of them. Merlin hated crying but he was doing so, and who could blame him? Someone he had held close and dear to him had passed on.

Merlin lifted his head and looked at Arthur, "Is he…?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded wiping the tears from his cheeks as Arthur walked over to where Gaius's body laid and Merlin was kneeling down over him. Trying to fight back the tears, Merlin stood up, Arthur didn't know what to say, Gaius was a good man. Instead of trying to tell Merlin it was okay, Arthur decided to give Merlin a hug to comfort him. Merlin cried on Arthurs shoulder, "You know Merlin, you're not on your own, whatever you need I will personally make sure you receive it and I will expect for you to not be cleaning my quarters, which is fine." Arthur said trying to comfort his friend who was in a great deal of pain.

Merlin nodded breaking away from the hug, "Thanks Arthur," Merlin sniffled.

"Merlin, I have to go inform the king of Gaius's unfortunate passing, but I will be back." Arthur said opening the door trying not to cry himself, spite Arthur Pendragon didn't like to show it he was a really emotional and overall, sensitive guy.

Merlin slumped down against the wall and put his head into his hands_. Why did it have to end this way? If I ever see that witch again she's going to pay!_ Merlin thought angrily.

Merlin had managed to hold the tears in for as long as he could but as soon as he started, the maid Gwen entered twirling around happily until she saw that Gaius's body was lying on the floor and Merlin crying.

"Wha…What happened?" Gwen stuttered.

Merlin lifted his head tears streaming down his face, unable to talk. Gwen crouched down beside him and hugged him.

"It should have been me." Merlin chocked.

"Merlin, don't ever say that… It shouldn't have been anyone but it was Gaius and it wasn't anyone's fault, okay." She said squeezing him then helped him up.

Merlin said nothing, "Merlin you know, no matter what I will always be here for you." Gwen said trying to re-assure him that he wasn't alone.

Merlin looked at Gwen, he felt distant, it was an unusual feeling for him.

He felt confused he didn't know what to do, he lent forward and kissed Gwen, she struggled against him, "Merlin no! You know my heart belongs to Gwain." Gwen said pulling herself away from him then storming out the door as Arthur walked in.

"Look I have no idea, what just happened and I'm not going to ask either… But the king has told me to tell you that you must evacuate until we bury his body, which it is far too late at night to do so in the mean time I have had my men put a single bed in my quarters for you to sleep on," Arthur explained in a rushed and hasty voice.

Merlin nodded, he had managed to stop crying and went and grabbed his things, looked at Gaius one last time and said his good byes then headed back to Arthur's Quarters with him.

Arthur opened the door letting Merlin in and pointed over at the small single bed that was on a metal frame then said, "That's where you will be sleeping Merlin."

Merlin nodded as a sign of thanks to Arthur then sighed and walked over to it placing his belongs, which were in a brown leather suit case next to his bed.

Arthur walked over to his changing curtain and pulled the dark red curtain across and began to change in his night clothing.

Trying to hold back the tears Merlin sat on the bed while he looked through the disorganised brown leather suitcase for his night clothing. Merlin whipped the tears from his green eyes and looked up as Arthur walked out in his night clothing; he tried to hold back a laugh, "Um… That's some nice night clothing you got there." Merlin said letting the laugh out.

"What's wrong with it Merlin?" Arthur asked in a serious tone of voice.

Merlin choked from trying to make sure he didn't laugh anymore.

"Nothing, pink is defiantly you're colour." Merlin giggled.

Arthur nodded, "No need to be jealous Merlin I brought you a pair." Arthur said walking over to Merlin with a pair of pink night clothing.

"You don't seriously want me to wear this do you?" Merlin asked, looking down at the night clothing that Arthur had handed to him.

"If I must look like a fool… you do to." Arthur smiled.

Merlin laughed.

"I'm not joking Merlin, go get changed." Arthur responded.

Merlin took the silky pink night clothes and hopped behind the velvet red curtain and got changed, he walked out feeling ridiculous.

Arthur's plan to distract Merlin seemed to be working so far, but he felt like such a douche but then again at least Merlin wasn't crying.

**A/N:**** Well that was the Sixth chapter. I hope you liked it! I don't own Merlin or YGOTAS. :D Please Review ^.^ Thanks to drivenbyrevenge for the betareading :D I've tried to change my writing style a bit in this chapter please tell me what you think of it, thanks. Thiefshippingfan :D**


	7. Arent U Going 2 Tell Me ItWasJustA Dream

Roses Growing In The Shadows

Chapter 7: Aren't You Going To Tell Me, "It Was Just a Dream,"? 

**A/N: **

**Chapter seven, is happy to announce it is betaread by drivenbyrevenge, like the previous chapters ^.^**

Merlin moved his brown leather, and now even more disorganised, suitcase from on top of the bed and onto the floor and pulled the white fluffy doona and brown sheets down, hopping into the bed.

Merlin sighed it had been a long day, he tried not to think about Gaius's passing and remember the happy times but even those brought tears to his sensitive green eyes. Merlin immediately wiped the tears from his eyes, _Argh crying again! _Merlin hated crying more than anything else…well except for Morgana.

Arthur noticed his friend was in distress, "So want some ice cream?" Arthur asked trying to lighten the mood.

Merlin pulled himself up into a sitting position on his bed and looked at Arthur, "Ice cream. Are you serious?" He asked confused about why Arthur was going on about ice cream.

Arthur nodded then asked, "Yeah, why not?"

Merlin shook his head "No thanks Arthur," He then went back in his laying down position.

Arthur laid back down and felt awkward he wanted to comfort Merlin but he didn't know how, even though he wasn't brought up to show his emotions Arthur was a really caring young man. Merlin was a good friend to him and he hated seeing him distraught, which was why he was constantly trying to lift the dank atmosphere surrounding him.

"Uh…So I nearly got beaten today," Arthur said, desperate to make conversation.

Merlin sighed, pulling himself into the sitting position on his bed again; all he really wanted was to be left alone, "So I saw," Merlin replied briefly, fiddling with the sheet.

Arthur laughed to himself then asked "Do you know that girl?"

"Why, what would make you think that?" Merlin asked sheepishly.

"Well I just saw, how she looked at you as if she knew you that's all." Arthur stated curiously.

Merlin didn't want to answer that previous question, "So is she nice?" Merlin asked curious wondering if she had tried anything to harm him.

Arthur nodded then smiled.

"What was that all about?" Merlin asked.

"What was what all about?" Arthur asked getting defensive.

"That idiotic smile that came on your face and that can only mean one thing," Merlin replied pulling his doona up.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Arthur said ending the conversation, or so he thought.

Merlin lied back down onto the soft mattress, which he could feel the steel frame through, "Uh yes I do," He remarked.

"Well how about you explain the incident between you and Gwen before, Merlin." Arthur said sharply.

Merlin said nothing that struck a nerve _I didn't mean what I did to Gwen_ He thought pulling up his sheet trying to get comfy.

_Why am I wearing pink night clothes again?_ Merlin thought looking at the clothes, thinking,_ I must look ridiculous. _

Merlin felt the sheets crease around the shape of his body, he hadn't meant to offend Arthur but what he had said was for his own good. He sighed as he laid there, wondering if what he had thought about Morgause and Arthur was true.

Arthur was worried that Merlin had caught on, Morgause said to tell no one but Merlin wasn't just anyone; he was Arthur's closest friend. _Maybe by morning Merlin wouldn't remember…after all Gaius did pass away today_, Arthur thought sighing. _Why did it matter so much what some woman thought? _Arthur thought unsure of the answer he bit his lip; well whatever the reason he knew it must of been important not to not tell Merlin the truth.

Arthur's eye lids began to become heavy and slowly covered his concerned green eyes, while Merlin lied there remembering how Gaius took him in and cared for him like he was his own. _There was surely no man so caring and generous like Gaius_, Merlin thought shedding a tear.

"Arthur?" Merlin called from his bed, feeling horrible about offending him after all he had taken Merlin in. But Arthur said nothing; he had dozed off. Merlin looked over at Arthur noticing he had dozed off he put his head back on his pillow. he found it difficult to sleep but during early hours of the morning, Merlin finally achieved it.

In his dream, Gaius was alive, he stood there smiling, making a potion to help with sleeping. Merlin was grinning to himself he was so happy to see Gaius, _Maybe what had happened earlier on that day was just a dream, this seemed so real_, Merlin thought to himself. He walked towards Gaius smiling something weird was happening he couldn't see. Everything had gone like a bright eclipse; Merlin was insanity ripped away from Gaius and thrown back into reality.

The sun shining through the window had woken him. _This has to be a bad dream_ Merlin thought, pinching himself. Not noticing that Arthur was cleaning! You heard me right Arthur Pendragon was cleaning! He rubbed his eyes then looked around the room to see Arthur cleaning. This is definitely a dream, he thought laughing.

Arthur turned around, "Good morning Merlin," he said lifting the sheet up on his bed and making it, horribly, I might add.

Merlin laughed "Arthur you got to be kidding me... What are you doing to that bed?"

"I'm making it Merlin, what does it look like I'm doing?" Arthur replied pulling his doona over his brown, thick pillows.

"Right..." Merlin said trying to hold in the laughing.

"To be honest with you, Merlin, this is the first time I've ever made a bed," Arthur explained.

Merlin snickered, "I never would have noticed."

"Well I'm doing better than you, Merlin. I'm making my bed, while you just sit there doing nothing," Arthur remarked giving Merlin cheek.

Merlin managed to pull himself up from the sheets, which were sticking to him, There was a knock at the door.  
"Merlin, could you get the door? My hands are full," Arthur asked, trying to get the lumps out of his bed.

Merlin reluctantly opened the door, it was Gwen she just stood there and stared at him.

"Look Gwen, if this is about yesterday, I'm sorry, I was completely out of line," Merlin apologised, not realising that he was still wearing the pink silky night clothes that Arthur had made him wear the previous night.

"No, that's fine Merlin." Gwen said, laughing a little.

"What is so funny?" Merlin asked confused to why she was laughing for.

"Nothing Merlin, but pink is definitely your colour." Gwen replied laughing.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked forgetting that he was wearing pink night clothes.

Merlin put his hand to his head sighing then seeing his pink sleeve as he did so made him realise what she was on about.

He felt embarrassed.

**A/N:**** Well that was the Seventh chapter. I hope you liked it! :D Please Review ^.^ Thanks to drivenbyrevenge for the betareading :D I do tend to write some random things when I write, so I would like to know if you liked them or if it's annoying thanks :D. Thiefshippingfan**


	8. Emotions of Love Hit an All Time High

Roses Growing In The Shadows

Emotions of Love Hit an All Time High

**A/N:**

**Heya readers, it's Theifshippingfan back with another chapter (sorry about the wait). Please note: some characteristics of characters used in this fanfiction have been altered, to better the plot. That is why some characters may seem a bit different and be able to do things that they can't do in Merlin. :) It's all part of the plot so I hope you enjoy it any way.**

"Well... The thing is..." Merlin started, getting interrupted by Gwen

"You are still wearing them," she said, finishing off Merlin's sentence.

"You are kidding right?" Arthur asked looking down noticing that they were telling the truth.

Arthur pushed Merlin out from behind the curtain, so he too could get changed. Merlin sighed, he felt so embarrassed.

Gwen finished making Arthur's bed then smiled to herself, "So I hear you get to go back today Merlin," she said briefly, fidgeting with her hair.

Arthur walked out still putting his shirt on, he lifted it over his head causing his abs to flex, then pulling it down over his sweaty muscled body, he smiled.

"Merlin you are quite welcome to stay here for as long as you want," he assured then realized that Gwen was staring at him, and you couldn't blame her he had made quite a scene.

"Thanks Arthur," Merlin nodded, smiling at that.

"Well then, when's the funeral?" Gwen asked, unaware that Merlin had started to cry a little.

"Today… 10 o'clock… cemetery," Merlin struggled to say.

"Gwen, can I talk to you for a minute?" Arthur asked, pulling her aside realizing what she was saying was quite inconsiderate and was also upsetting Merlin, poor boy had been through enough, Arthur sighed, only knowing half of the things that Merlin had been through.

"Sure," Gwen agreed, getting pulled by Arthur into the next room.

"What was that pulling all about?" She asked rubbing her arm, his grip was tight.

"Gwen I know Gaius meant a lot to you to, but think of Merlin…the poor boy's grieving here and you keep asking him things about Gaius' funereal. I've spent the whole night trying to get his mind off that, not that it's bad to think about it I just thought he could use a distraction and you come in here and undo all of it; I got so desperate do distract him I brought these," Arthur explained holding up the pink silky nightclothes and shaking them around.

Gwen felt offended, but Arthur was right she was out of line she sighed then briefly. "You're right," Arthur had one way of making his points, she thought, but sometime he could be a bit of a jerk, trying to make them he didn't have to be so brutal about it.

Arthur nodded as the bell was sounded; it was time to head down to Gaius' funeral. Merlin heard the bell sound, he knew he would be seeing his friend for the last time and that made him cry, with tears streaming down his sore, sensitive, green eyes and with Arthur and Gwen by his side he made his way down to the cemetery.

The funeral was to be a quick one; Uther was there and he made a speech about the times he and Gaius had gone through. Uther Pendragon was a cold man not even the death of his closest oldest friend was enough to make him cry… The ceremony seemed to go quickly, when it was over Merlin walked over to the grave of his friend and placed some flowers, tulips, they were Gaius' favourite although he would never admit that they were. Merlin used to find them scattered around the place but Gaius always used to claim they were for an antidote.

Morgana was there at the funeral and that angered Merlin, _That evil witch! It's her fault Gaius is dead_! Merlin thought, glaring at her throughout the ceremony. He had seen Morgause there as well; the only reason he noticed was Arthur's constant staring, Merlin sighed Gwen had left when it ended and Arthur had went to talk to Morgause, he was alone at last.

Merlin left the grave feeling quite over whelmed, tears still running down his face; he couldn't stop them, the sorrow was far too great. There was only one other place he could go back to, Gaius's quarters, he entered the room and mournfully looked around flash backs immediately came. Gaius laughing, happier times…but then flashbacks of him and Morgana came; he slouched down against the book shelves crying, he knew it would be difficult to come and that he shouldn't have but he had to try.

He put his hands to his head as he sat there in sorrow, if his life could take a turn for the worst this was truly it. Merlin green now depressed eyes stung from crying and lack of sleep, he rubbed them, ouch! He thought, He couldn't move, breathing alone was painful enough... _What am I to do_? Merlin thought. Every item in the room brought back memories and flashbacks, he couldn't stay here…but here was the only place he could stay; without being an imposition on anyone, he sighed closing his eyes, drawing a breath was deep and painful and it felt as if although each breath was piercing his lungs.

Arthur looked at Morgause smiling idiotically, he couldn't help it; something about Morgause just made him do that. Why? He thought scratching his head. Morgause looked at Arthur and began fiddling with her silver and sapphire bracelet as they sat in the armour room, it was the bracelet that her mother had given her, the day before her unfortunate passing her mother knew it was coming; but why didn't she say anything?

Morgause looked extremely uncomfortable, she let out a loud sigh then asked, "Arthur… why did you want me to come here exactly?"

Arthur looked at his shoes _Do I need a reason for wanting to see you?_ "I just wanted to talk…" He said trailing off feeling upset that apparently he needed a reason to want to see her.

Morgause looked at Arthur, _argh I hate this feeling_, "Alright then, but I have something I have to do," She explained, walking off. It wasn't that she didn't like spending time with him it was that she knew she shouldn't and was punishing herself for every minute of it. Arthur put his hands to his head it was throbbing, a million thoughts were rushing around, he sighed, _what'd I do wrong?_

Merlin began drifting in and out of flash backs, his breathing pattern was quite concerning it had gotten fast and loud, his lungs began to ache, he let out a yell venting his pain. Gwen was eagerly wondering the hall carrying around flowers that Gwain had given her, she smiled to herself stroking them; she heard Merlin's yell it sounded like he was in pain. She dropped the flowers and ran up to Gaius' quarters.

When she got there she noticed Merlin slouched down near the bookshelves shaking, with his head in his hands. She walked over and lent down putting her hand on his shoulder, Merlin shook lifting his head from his hands then looking up at her, he looked terrified, haunted even.

Gwen looked down at her friend, he looked in pain, scared, angry and confused all at the same time, he really is taking this hard. She thought trying to help him up. Merlin uneasily got up his hand to his chest tears streaming down his silver marked face from all the previous crying. Gwen pulled Merlin into her giving him an innocent hug for comfort only nothing else and that's how Merlin took it. He hugged her back crying on her shoulder; he lifted his head and whispered "Is it always going to be this hard?"

Gwain walked down the hall whistling a tune, Gwen was supposed to meet him at where he was staying 10 minutes ago and Gwen was never late. Gwain walked the hall and found the bunch of flowers that he had given to Gwen on the ground; he continued to walk looking for her. He walked passed Gaius' chambers noticing the door was open, he looked in to see Gwen hugging Merlin only to hear her say, "It won't always be this difficult…"

**A/N: My old A/N's were getting a bit redundant, so here's my new and slightly improved ones *coughs doubtingly*I hope you liked this chapter and reviews are appreciated muchly, thank you. :) Betaread by drivenbyrevenge.**


	9. If IToldUILove You Would You Believe me?

Roses Growing In The Shadows

If I Told You I Love You, Would You Believe Me?

**A/N**

**Schools out for the day ='s No more teachers and no more books… Total freedom! XD until tomorrow any way hahah :D Um well this is what I do in some of my spare time, which is quite fun and awesome :D anyways that's enough of my rambling here's your chapter :D**

Gwain forced himself to a stop see his love in the arms of another but it wasn't as it looked… the hug was purely innocent but from what Gwain had heard, he didn't perceive it that way. Gwen lifted her head from the tight hug seeing Gwain in tears walking of look although he was hurt. She pushed Merlin her crying friend and ran after the love of her life "GWAIN! WAIT!" She yelled chasing after him, he didn't stop; he had nothing to say to her, she wasn't being faithful or so it seemed and that's all he had ever asked of her.

He sighed putting his hand threw his hair, _how could she! I knew I shouldn't have trusted her or anyone for that matter, arghhh and Merlin he was supposed to be my friend! _He thought speeding up his pace to avoid Gwen from catching up to him. Gwen grabbed the bottom of her ragged dress and ran as fast as she could after him finally catching up to him she grabbed him forcing him to stop. She was out of breath though so it was pretty useless. She puffed and Gwain snorted then asked, "So how long have you and Merlin been going on?"

Out of breath Gwen shook her head then struggled to get out "There is no me and Merlin."

Gwain shook his head "Come on Gwen; you need to do better than that, I heard you and you're right it's not always going to be this hard because you won't have to worry about me anymore!" he said putting an end to their relationship. He walked off before she had a chance to say anything, she put her hand to her head and walked pass Merlin back towards home.

"You alright Gwen? Merlin asked as she walked passed.

"Look Merlin, I think its best we keep our distance from each other from now on!" She demanded storming off.

Merlin had no idea what he had done wrong; but as usual he had done something wrong. He sighed this time couldn't get any worse he wasn't coping with the loss of Gaius, he couldn't stay there anymore but had to, his friend Arthur was too busy for him and now Gwen was mad at him. He let out a sigh then dragged himself to his room each item brought back memories, _why did it have to be so hard? _Unsure of the answer he laid down and closed his aching eyes; he drifted swiftly into a sleep although you could hardly call it that more like a nightmare. "Merlin, you did this to me!" Gaius yelled, his face covered in blood then flames coming around him. "Gaius no I ne-never meant for this to happen!" Merlin yelled trying to run through the flames in between him and Gaius.

The door hinges made a noise as it opened; waking Merlin from his nightmare, he screamed.

"Merlin, its ok its only me." Arthur said running in his room to make sure his friend was ok.

Merlin felted stupid _how embarrassing, what was he meant to say? oh sorry Arthur I was just having dreams about Gaius blaming me for his death and I deserved it_ which was what Merlin thought,_ I think not _merlin thought to himself.

"You want to talk about it?" Arthur asked, "Venting will help you to feel a bit better." He finished.

Merlin sighed running his fingers through his hair and he rubbed his green eyes then yawned.

"No I don't really want to talk about it, but where did you get off to yesterday after the funereal?" he asked.

"Nowhere important." Arthur lied; yes it was important he was with Morgause!

Merlin shook his head, "Don't lie, I seen you head off with Morgause." He said sitting down at the wretched old decomposing stained table.

Arthur lifted his brow; _I didn't think anyone had seen. _He nodded; it was true he did head off with Morgause after the funereal.

"So what happened?" Merlin asked, trying to get his mind of Gaius.

"Nothing…" Arthur replied coldly.

"Sounds like someone got the blow off." Merlin snickered.

"That's enough Merlin…" Arthur remarked with a tear in his saddened green eyes.

Merlin felt horrible, he was just kidding he had no idea Arthur felt this strongly about Morgause and he couldn't let him feel this way about such an evil source of power which was sure to dispose of Arthur after she had no longer use for him.

"I'm sorry Arthur… But maybe it was for the best." Merlin said fiddling with the wretched old wooden table.

-Arthur shook his head- _No, it wasn't she was more than a crush…_ "I know this sounds stupid because we had only known each other a couple of days…. But Merlin do you believe in love at first sight?"

Merlin laughed.

"Merlin it's not funny!" Arthur said angrily.

"I know, but it sounded like you were coming on to me…" he snickered.

Arthur had to laugh at that, Merlin thought so weirdly sometimes…

Arthur fixed his hair up with his hand and nodded in approval that his hair was now looking up to standards.

Carefully gazing over at the broken vase he asked, "So merlin how exactly did Gaius die?"

Merlin swallowed, "In pain I would imagine." He said looking at his feet feeling a tear run down his cold cheek.

"You imagine? I thought you said you were with him at the time of his disease." Arthur stated in a rather interrogating tone.

Merlin lifted his tear filled green eyes from his shoes and lifted his head to then say. "Yes I was there."

"Well, what he die of? His body looked like it took a fair beating." Arthur was starting to get suspicious, _Maybe Merlin did do it. _He thought.

"You think I killed him don't you!" Merlin asked angrily.

Arthur hesitated to answer "umm." He said briefly fiddling with his hair, _what am I meant to say? Yes merlin I think you killed Gaius _he thought.

**A/N: The ninth chapter! :D number 10 here I come I'm sure looking forward to writing you number ten (you're a milestone XD) woo! So happy to finally be up to number 10! Thanks to my readers and most importantly the REVIEWERS :D Hope you are liking my fanfiction so far (please continue to review it's absolutely awesome and I enjoy hearing your opinions about the fanfic) I could ramble on more but I won't anyway thanks for reading please REVIEW XD and let me know what you think and if you like some random things I write such as Merlin and Arthur in the pink pjs in chapter umm…. I can't remember which chapter it was lol but anyways please let me know, thank you muchly.**

**~Thiefshippingfan**


	10. Romance, Intrusion, Friendship, Love

Roses Growing In The Shadows

Romance, Intrusion, Friendship

**A/N: CHAPTER 10 Finally! It's been a while coming but I've finally got there! Anyways it's just a little somethin' extra then normal but all the same I hope you enjoy…. **

…His best friend just had accused him of an unthinkable thing; Gaius was like Merlin's father figure and here was Arthur making accusations that Merlin had killed him. His head began to spin _How could he honestly thing I killed him? _Merlin put his hand to his head _Arthur was such an idiot! _Merlin bit his lip and managed to force out a response to the accusation that had been made against him. "If that's what you honestly think Arthur than get out of here and one other thing, I quit!"

Arthur stood there unknowing what to say… He thought for a while, "Look Merlin I'm sorry it's just Gaius's passing doesn't add up."

"So that means I must have killed him?" Merlin asked annoyed.

"No it's just you were the last one with him and all." Arthur responded showing no signs of dropping the subject and leaving.

"If that's what you honestly think than fire me you cant have a murder working for you, because you never know what I'll do." Merlin fired back.

Arthur shrugged; _I got too much stuff going on right now for Merlin's problems. "L_ook come to work when I need you I got stuff I have to finish so I'll see you when you come to clean my chambers." Arthur said slamming the door closed.

Merlin sighed; this week was starting to get to him. His father figure died, his best friend thinks he killed him, Gwen's mad at him for Gwain's misunderstanding, Morgause was back and the worst thing yet so was Morganna.

Merlin decided to give up, he'd had enough…. It was all just too much for him; he went back to his room to try clear his head.

Arthur hesitated to say anything; he pursed his lips and sat there while saying nothing. Morgause lifted her head from her writing and looked into his sparkling green eyes, she smiled to herself a little and Arthur gave her the same usual nod of approval while having a cute yet idiotic smile on his face.

Morgause chuckled a little he was such a hopeless romantic, she really liked that he at least tried from time to time though. She fixed her hair then sighing she placed her writing aside; nothing was more important than spending time with the one she felt so deeply for. She pulled herself up from her comfortable sitting position in the armour room and smiled as she walked over and sat down next to him.

Arthur's first reaction was to put his arm around her, he felt like an idiot for doing so and it made matters worse that Morgause was staring at him. He hesitated then slowly yet swiftly lowered his arm from her shoulder and put it back by his side. Morgause gave him a confused look, _did she give him the impression she had blown him off? _ "Why did you move your arm?" Morgause asked.

Arthur shrugged, "I thought you may have felt uncomfortable." He stated sweetly. Morgause laughed and playfully hit him on the shoulder to say _you idiot_. "Oww! What was that for?" Arthur asked putting his hand to his shoulder.

"If you ever remove your arm from my shoulder again it's going to be a lot harder." She answered laughing.

Arthur had a confused look on his face Morgause was complex, so he was unsure of what to say or what to do.

Morgause laughed, "You're such a douche; don't make me do all the work." She said putting his arm around her once again.

Arthur smiled, she always knew what to do in a moment like that when he didn't, Morgause rested her head against his chest hearing his heart beat it was quite fast at first, he was nervous, but it started to slow down to a more soothing sound. Morgause looked up at him he was sitting there quite contently.

His eyes green eyes were widened and alert, his hair was messily blowing over his face, his mouth was tilted upwards doing that mind meltingly lovely smile of his. _What else could she ask for?_ Nothing really and she didn't even ask for this and this was the best thing that had even happened to her.

Arthur was comfortable, he finally had his peace and quiet and he was alone with Morgause, finally… He looked into her eyes smiling they looked cold but when he looked deep down he could see the warmth from inside. He pulled her up than put his arms around her waist finally then to kiss her, he could feel her smile… he must of finally done something right.

When they had finished Morgause broke away and lent back smiled and said, "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

For the first time in his life Arthur Pendragon was rendered speechless; something about her did that to him… he wasn't sure what it was about her that did but all he knew was he loved it. Morgause looked at him and ran her fingers threw his blonde smooth hair, Arthur smiled not one of his fake smiles, Arthur Pendragon really actually smiled. Her green eyes looked as though they were smiling at him, her blonde hair was brushed into place behind her shoulders, her lips were soft and smooth, and everything about her had a beautiful tranquillity.

He felt mesmerised by them, every movement she made was just as good as the next, her heart beating rapidly which made her unsure of what her next move would be. She lifted her head from where it was resting against his abs bounded chest and looked into his green eyes, she felt her breathing pattern change it became slow and quiet nothing could quite justify the way she felt when she was with him. If only each minute could last an hour then they could truly be together, for ever and forever in eternity.

Arthur's chest made slow suttle but sure movements the sound of his heart was fast but soothing. If such thing as perfect could or would ever exist this was sure to be the closest thing to it, the moment felt as though it could last forever, although they bother knew it wouldn't, they wished it could at least last a bit longer even just a few more minutes.

Morgause forced herself to part with Arthur, the moments she spent without him was hell but the moments they were together were almost unexplainable and that made up for the moments they were apart. Even though those moments killed her inside, she couldn't help but to feel the way she did. One day maybe just maybe they could truly be together without all this secrecy.

Merlin was in a rush; his thick dark brown hair was all over his light skin toned face, it was the fourth time this week he had been late already and it was only Wednesday. He walked absent mindedly towards Arthur's chambers, he swiftly opened the door, then after which he entered without knocking. Without thinking he closed the door and looked around, from there on in Merlin seen some sights that he would rather which forget that he had seen… Filled with utter disbelief and hatred for Morgause, merlin stoped for a second he couldn't believe his eyes then after he walked out slamming the door in disgrace and sat outside the castle.

Arthur apologised to Morgause and quickly got going after Merlin. He always seemed to ruin everything for Arthur but then again Merlin was his closest, only and for most important friend he had ever had, so Arthur always for gave him but this time he had gone too far?

**A/N: Sooo? The Tenth Chapter? Let me know what you thought, I'd be muchly appreciated, thank you for reading… ^.^ And well I hope you liked it…. XD**


End file.
